


Promise

by EaterOfAss420



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, really cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaterOfAss420/pseuds/EaterOfAss420
Summary: There's talking about love, the future and a big promise.
Relationships: Hellhammer | Jan Axel Blomberg/Necrobutcher | Jørn Stubberud
Kudos: 10





	Promise

We had just finished playing a concert and where hurrying to get out of the rain and home. Neither of us had thought about checking the forecast that morning. Trying to get away from the guys was rather awkward.

Having to explain why we wanted to leave so quickly instead of staying, getting drunk and partying. Our relationship was still very new and we weren’t quite ready to go public as a gay couple in our scene. I looked down to Jorn and felt my heart do a little skip.

We finally reached the shitty apartment building we lived in and hurried up the stairs. After we made it into the small flat we got rid of our wet clothes.

There was no fireplace to cuddle in front of, so we just got on the sofa and threw a blanket over ourselves. I rested my head against my boyfriends chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“One day we’re gonna live in a nice house somewhere in the forest with a big fireplace that I can fuck you in front of.”

“Sounds nice.”

“It sure does.”

He stopped in his tracks for a short moment.

“If hypothetically, it ever were to be legal would you want to be married to me?”

His breathing flattened and I could feel the nervousness in his last few words. My silence didn’t make it better and I could feel him fidget beneath me ever so slightly. 

“I guess that sounds good.”

“Good?”

“Yeah good. Waking up next to you every single morning, cooking together and just being with you in general. It sounds great to me and I’d love nothing more than doing that with you for the rest of my life.”

By the end of my little rant I could feel how I was blushing. Luckily my tan and curls were hiding most of the redness successfully. It felt great to finally just tell Jorn how much I really loved him.   
It was like a huge weight had been lifted of my shoulders. My feelings grew stronger and stronger over the past couple months and just being able to say it all out loud for the first time felt like taking a deep breath after diving for as long as never before.

“You really like me a lot, huh?”

“Of course I do! I’ve basically spend the last six months in your arms or in your bed. I want to do this for as long as possible. You have become the light of my life and I love you.”

Then it clicked for me.

“You... You’re talking about your addiction, aren’t you?”

No answer.

“I just want you to know that I will never give up on you. We will do this together. I will support you through this. We can make this, I know we can. And I know you are strong enough to survive this” 

At this point I propped myself up on my hands and was looking him directly in the eyes. Jorn tried to flee from my gaze

He hugged me closer and buried his face in my hair. I could feel his hands caress my back lovingly. In between kissing the top of my head he whispered sweet nothings to me.

It where these moments that made me realise how much I was loved and appreciated. I was more than a hundred percent sure that this was going to last.

We were going to make it last.


End file.
